Something Like Belonging
by Cassis Luna
Summary: Tomorrow the world will know that Draco's taken and kept, but what they won't know is that Harry is as well. HPDM, one-shot.


**Title: **Something Like Belonging  
**Author: **Cassis Luna  
**Rating: **M  
**Word Count: **833  
**Warnings: **PWP?  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling, I don't make money out of this, and all characters in this fanfic are of legal age._  
_**Summary: **_Tomorrow the world will know that Draco's taken and kept, but what they won't know is that Harry is as well._

**Author's Notes: **Wrote this months ago. :D;; You know those moments when you just feel mushy and are just in an HPDM mood? Err. Yeah. *awkward* I'll just leave this here then. Reviews and concrit are very much loved and appreciated :) I'd love to know what you think! Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Something Like Belonging**

"Don't," Harry breathes out, eyes unseeing and unfocused. He inhales heavily, hungrily taking in deep breaths as he wills his heart to calm down. It doesn't.

"Don't what, Potter?" Draco hisses in his ear, against his cheek. He punctuates each word with a blunt thrust and Harry moans strangledly underneath him. He is not yet inside, but if Harry shifts just a little, then he will be. Draco's not yet willing to give the other boy that reward though, so in the meantime, he ruts against Potter's hole, rubbing his sensitized prick between Potter's arse cheeks.

Harry thrusts back, moving in time with Draco's hips, high at the feeling of Draco sliding against his skin – against his arse – and making wet, sloppy noises. Even then, his face and neck flushes with embarrassment at his actions.

But they both know what Harry really wants.

"Don't _stop_," Harry pleads, whispers, as he raises his arms up to encircle Draco's neck and pull their bodies flush against each other, sweat and pre-come making their bellies slide easily.

Draco growls, and Harry warms at the possessiveness of it, then they are kissing, Harry dominating the kiss as Draco dominates his body. Harry slips his tongue inside the other man's mouth, sighs happily as their tongues rub against each other. He shifts his hips restlessly, making whimpering noises as pleas.

Draco hasn't denied Harry anything since the war and he doesn't really want to, so he pulls back just enough to angle his cock against Harry's quivering hole and push. He slips in easily, and Harry sighs blissfully as he's penetrated for the second time that night.

It's overwhelming, being able to _be_ inside Harry. He's been there once – it was glorious, so glorious, just like this – but to do it again (and the thought of doing it again _tomorrow_) just makes Draco tremble. He clutches Harry close to him, tight, and they just stay like that, _so close_ and connected to each other in more ways than one.

Harry presses lips against Draco's neck and bites, because he wants to mark what's his now and because Draco lets him. Tomorrow the world will know that Draco's taken and kept, but what they won't know is that Harry is as well.

Nevertheless, Harry plans on making it public knowledge soon, there'll be no hiding, because he's finally had it, what -

"I've wanted this for a long time," Harry murmurs, blinking as he feels his eyes go warm. Draco chokes with emotion, and he pulls Harry away just so that he can lean back in and capture lips that should have been his ten years ago.

Then he moves inside Harry – because he can now, he can – and the way Harry tightens around him feels like heaven. His hips move of their own accord, wanting more of that heat, wanting more of _Harry_ and Draco's eyes roll towards the back of his head when Harry starts pushing back against him, impaling himself against Draco's cock.

"Ha-rryyy –" Draco moans breathlessly, and the name slips past his lips sweetly, and he just wants to say it again and again because it's _his_ now and he proves this by shifting his hips, rotating it, and Harry's back arches of the bed with a strangled cry and Draco smiles in triumph.

He keeps that angle and thrusts relentlessly, and follows Harry's hand when it turns his head so that they could kiss again, all tongue and lips and perfection.

"Do you know –" Harry lets out, all strangled and raw with emotion as Draco thrusts faster and takes one hand off his hip to grab at his forgotten cock. "— how much –" He's not thinking now and he's not really sure what he's saying or what he was _about_ to say because the pleasure's pooling all in one place and Harry is so close to being so full, it's almost overflowing. Draco latches his lips on to Harry's neck and sucks and Harry gasps, his eyes suspiciously moist at the thought that yes, oh, look, it looks like the world will know that Harry's taken and kept as well after all and Harry likes that, likes that a lot, so much that he tenses, moans out a strangled cry as he arches off the bed and comes.

Draco gasps as Harry clenches around him and he gives one last forceful thrust before he is coming also, eyes closed and open-mouthed and just generally _amazed_.

When the last of the stars behind his eyelids totter away, Draco slumps against Harry, and his heart bursts when those arms tighten around him as if they're automatic, as if they've done this forever, as if they belong there.

"I know," Draco breathes. "I know."

Because Draco felt it too.

Despair and unrequitedness.

But now they're feeling something else together, and it's the kind of feeling that makes them both content to just stay there, in each other's embrace, and never move, never let go.


End file.
